


A Night In

by InfiniteGalaxiez



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Literally just fluffiness, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteGalaxiez/pseuds/InfiniteGalaxiez
Summary: Brainy and Nia improvise a date night in their apartment during a power outage, among other things. Fluffiness ensues. (I know, it's a bit short lol)
Relationships: Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to do more fluffy, shippy content. Yay! This fic takes place sometime during season 5, and might be canon divergent depending on when this is, idk. Also, Write-To-You and/or Namesake, if you're reading this, I know you'll probably like it ;)

Nia had been waiting for almost two hours. She knew that Brainy had to work overtime that day, but he'd never stay _this_ long, especially on a date night. _I hope he didn't get stuck in traffic_ , she thought, looking out the window. It was raining when she left (workname), and even more now.

Nia was interrupted by a knock on her window. _Wait, what?_ She opened it.

"Brainy? What are you-"

"Based on my calculations, it appeared that the most efficient way to get here was by flight," he said, landing inside. Nia closed the window.

"That's what I thought," she replied. "Okay, so, ready to go?"

"One moment, I'll need to..." Brainy gestured to himself. "Dry myself off,"

"Right, I forgot,"

* * *

After that, they both made their way downstairs.

"That's weird, shouldn't our Uber be here by now?" Nia asked. She pulled out her phone. "Oh, that's not good,"

"What?"

"The driver got into a car accident, and it's gonna take another half an hour for someone else to come,"

"That's alright, we could take the bus,"

When they got there, it was Brainy's turn to hear bad news.

"Yet another thing has gone wrong," he said. "It appears our reservation has been cancelled,"

"Well, we can always go somewhere else, right?" Nia replied. "I mean, there _are_ other restaurants around here," She took his hand and started walking.

* * *

And then the power went out.

They heard several confused voices.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. What else could possibly happen today?" Brainy wondered.

"So, that pretty much crosses everything off our list," Nia said. "I guess we'll just have to go home,"

* * *

After some time climbing the stairs, and using their phones as a guide in the dark, they finally made it back to their apartment.

"So, this date turned out to be an absolute failure, didn't it?" he asked.

"If you look at it that way, maybe, but at least we can still recreate it, right here," Nia suddenly had an idea.

"What do you mean?"

She took out some candles and a lighter. "Remember these from your '100 percent' phase?"

"Oh, _that._ Yes, I remember," Brainy replied, recalling it. "What about it?"

"I was thinking, we could just light these, cook some dinner, and, well, that's pretty much the same as what we planned on, right?" Nia asked.

"I guess so," he said.

* * *

Some time later, both of them had set the table.

"You were right," Brainy commented, getting into a chair. "This is quite similar to what we had in mind. Approximately 85%, to be exact,"

"Thanks. I just hope the food turned out okay," Nia replied, sitting next to him.

When they finished, she led Brainy to their couch.

"So, how 'bout a movie to end our day?" Nia suggested, turning on the TV.

"I believe that would be perfect," Brainy said.

As the beginning credits played, they both knew what the other was thinking.

_This was better than anything we could have planned._

**_The End_ **


End file.
